fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA068
Synopsis Yazmyne continues her gym battle against Lt. Surge. Her Ivysaur has just been defeated by a Nuzzle-Electro Ball combination despite the type advantage. Needing speed to face Pachirisu, Yazmyne chooses Eevee to battle. Eevee struggles keeping her distance from Pachirisu and manages to avoid Nuzzle and Super Fang and counter with Hidden Power. Eevee manages to hide from Pachirisu with several Dig attacks. When Pachirisu prepares to dires a Discharge through the holes, Eevee uses Hidden Power from underground to strike Pachirisu first then knock it out with Tackle. '' ''Eevee then battles Surge's Magneton and Yazmyne tries to repeat her strategy, but Magneton inhibits Eevee with Metal Sound, giving it the time to folow with Electric Terrain to empower all electrical moves while rending it unsafe for Eevee to use Dig. A subsequent Zap Cannon overpowers Hidden Power and knocks out Eevee immediately. Yazmyne sees Elekid as her next best choice, and Elekid's array of Fighting-Type moves allowed him to defeat Magneton, even hitting its Zap Cannon back at it with Focus Punch to win the round. Elekid proceeds to battle Electrode and with Electric Terrain still in effect, Elekid managed to use Discharge to counter Swift while Elekid follows with Low Kick to slow down Electrode. The two collided with Discharge and Charge Beam and after the explosion, Electrode moves in close and knocks the both of them out with Self-Destruct. Yazmyne has two more Pokemon left and she battles with Onix, planning to have him win her sixth badge. Surge responds with his strongest Pokemon, Raichu, who knows Grass Knot to keep Onix in place. Onix tried to free himself with Sandstorm and Raichi it damaged, but the Electric-Type counters with a powerful Thunderbolt to cancel the attack. Onix uses the opening to land a Flash Cannon and burrow in the ground. Raichu used Grass Knot again to force Onix out of the ground before knocking it out with Focus Blast. Spritzee is Yazmyne's last Pokemon. The battle opens with Raichu trying to catch Spritzee with Grass Knot, but the Perfume Pokemon is too light to be caught. The move was only a cover, so Raichu could land a Thunderbolt, which hits hard. Spirtzee recovers and goes on the offensive with Echoed Voice and Fairy Wind. When Spritzee uses another Echoed Voice, Raichu bashes Spritzee with Volt Tackle. Spritzee tries to resume the offensive, but Raichu proves too fast for her to hit and Dante calls for Yazmyne to use Spritzee's secret weapon. Yazmyne recalls the recent battles that she has faced with Spritzee and the only way they have been able to win is by using a gimmick. Therefore, when Raichu attacks with Thunderbolt, Yazmyne has Spritzee counter with her new move Dazzling Gleam to counter the attack. Raichu attacks with Focus Blast which is evaded so he lunges for another Volt Tackle. Spritzee uses Dazzling Gleam to repel Raichu after a mighty collision. When Raichu falls back, Spritzee spins quickly with Fairy Wind, sending a flurry of pink crescent blasts onto Raichu that knocks him out, winning Spritzee the battle and Yazmyne the Thunder Badge. Major Events *Yazmyne's Eevee is revealed to know Dig and Tackle *Yazmyne's Spritzee is revealed to know Dazzling Gleam *Yazmyne defeats Lt. Surge and earns the Thunder Badge *Yazmyne learns that the nearest gym is on Cinnabar Island Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Lt. Surge *Referee Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Onix (Yazmyne's) *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Spritzee (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Mienfoo (Dante's) *Oddish (Dante's) *Pachirisu (Lt. Surge's) *Magneton (Lt. Surge's) *Electrode (Lt. Surge's) *Raichu (Lt. Surge's) Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Battles Ablaze